forthepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Tina Krissman
Tina Krissman is a clerk of Court who keeps the new lawyers in line. History New Attorneys When the new AUSAs and FPDs arrived to be sworn in, Tina introduced herself and had the two sides sit on opposite sides, knowing they wouldn't want to sit together. She then explained to them what would be happening and introduced Nicholas Byrne, who gave a speech about their work and swore them all in. Later that day, she helped Sandra Bell, who was on duty. She had emailed Sandra the information, but Sandra didn't have reception so hadn't gotten it. When Sandra came to her desk, Tina directed her on how to get to the courtroom quickest so she wouldn't be late.Pilot, 1x01 Confrontation with Sandra Tina butted heads with Sandra when Sandra questioned Tina not accepting a form from Anna Ledesma, who was five minutes late filing a document to keep herself from being evicted. Later, when Sandra brought back the summary judgment to be filed, she asked Tina about it. Tina said that she had to enforce the rules so that the lawyers could do their jobs.Rahowa, 1x02 Fixing The Wheel When The Wheel Tina used to assign judges randomly to cases broke, she was upset. She took it to Bernard, who had made it, and he agreed to fix it for free because he was happy it was still being used. After it was fixed, she showed it to Nicholas, who had been happy it broke because they agreed that when it broke, she'd go digital. She also told him about how she used to take The Wheel home to help make decisions when she and her husband disagreed. Then her husband died. And she could take The Wheel home, but she said it was too hard and it belongs at the court house.The Library Fountain, 1x04 Personality Relationships Romantic Her husband, Larry, died after being sick. Two days before he died, they used The Wheel to decide what book she should read to him. It chose The Hound of the Baskervilles and he enjoyed it.The Library Fountain, 1x04 She met Larry at work. They used to walk around Central Park at night together.Have You Met Leonard Knox?, 1x07 Familial Jason Krissman Her son, Jason, used The Wheel to decide to to go college at Wesleyan.The Library Fountain, 1x04 Mother Tina took care of her mother as she aged. Her mother would say "flippity-flop" when she took care of a more personal need, which Tina eventually asked her about. Her mom said it was because Tina was now the mom and she the baby.Flippity-Flop, 1x08 Friendship Jay Simmons She's known Jay Simmons for years. When she met him, he was a dope-smoking bike messenger and she helped push him toward becoming a lawyer.Rahowa, 1x02 She's very protective of him and doesn't want any distractions because she knows as a brown man without an Ivy League Education, he already has two strikes against him and he needs to be the best.Have You Met Leonard Knox?, 1x07 Mets Friend Back in 1986, she went in on Mets season tickets with a good friend. By the time the Mets went back to the World Series in 2000, she and the friend weren't speaking and she was still on the hook for the tickets.Have You Met Leonard Knox?, 1x07 Professional Career Tina is a clerk of Court at the US District Court for the Southern District of New York. She has worked there for 27 years.Pilot, 1x01 Notes and Trivia *Her office is on the second floor of the courthouse.Pilot, 1x01 *She works from 7:50 AM to 4:40 PM.Pilot, 1x01 *She gets hot sauce from Nicholas Byrne, who keeps it in his desk.World's Greatest Judge, 1x05 *Her team is the Mets.Have You Met Leonard Knox?, 1x07 *She has the habit of walking across the Brooklyn Bridge and back every day.This is What I Wanted to Say, 1x10 *She is the only main character who doesn't appear in every episode of the series so far. Gallery 1x01TinaKrissman.png 1x02TinaKrissman.png 1x04TinaKrissman.png 1x05TinaKrissman.png Notable Episodes The following episodes are Tina-centric or are otherwise very informative about her life: *This is America Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters